pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Main Page
New parametrization of Hi! As I changed the parametrization of (its sole parameter is now unnamed), could you please remove the useless "title=" parameter naming? Thanks. — Ethaniel (talk) 10:11, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions for future updates/suggestions for anything in particular In an effort to contribute to the successful and profitable completion of this game, i would consider the following things: 1. I know the warrior is supposed to get hungry faster than other classes, but the rate that he gets hungry with heavier armor is just rediculous. I am not familiar with the algorithms associated with this game, but as an avid player i know from experience that compared to other classes equipped with Scale/Plate armor the Warrior needs many many more food rations/pastys than other classes. 2. If given the chance to do it, create more ways to satisfy hunger. i.e.-more of a variety of foods, with various levels of satisfaction/time needed before getting hungry again. 3.I know you have heard it before, but the Huntress is WAY too weak. Incredibly so. I LOVE the fact that missiles do so much more damage, but you have to take into account the fact that the enemies in this game get close to you so fast that you have to resort to melee so quickly that you don't have time enough to back away, or get more than an average of 1.6 hits in before they reach melee range. While playing the Huntress, i think she should be considerably faster than most enemies. So much so that even the quickest ones, such as the Sewer Crab and the Vampire Bat, have a hard time keeping up with her. She NEEDS to have a speed advantage, being a ranged fighter. The Mage does also, but not near as much as the Huntress. 4. The Mage. While this is by far my favorite class, this is by far the class that i play the least. The reason being, the amount of wands that i have found is so minimal compared to tier 4 and 5 weapons, that i have resorted to my LEAST favorite class: the Warrior. Not only is there not enough wands to be found, but i think you should consider the option of adding the Intelligence/Wisdom stat. There are monsters in this game(and pontentially, in the future, pvp players) that have magic attacks. So in an effort to defend against these most heinous of attacks, there needs to be a magic defense, which could be created by adding the intel/wisd stat. These stats also could increase the damage output with weapons like wands, and also with a lesser effect, enchanted items such as poison and blazing weapons. {On this note, there could also be scrolls and potions created to increase Intel/Wisd as well as Str.} While this would add a whole new element to the game, i believe that in order to have a Mage class, there is an absolute neccesity to have an Intelligence/Wisdom stat. 5. I am a firm advocate of gaming, in all aspects. So in an effort to provide this game to a wider audience, i think there should be a difficulty setting, AND a save feature that does not delete upon death. Now obviously on the harder difficulties, such as "Hardcore" or "True Dungeon Explorer" the game would remain exactly the same. But in an effort to reach out to younger audiences, I believe there should be a save game, that you can always revert to. (A wonderful exaple of this is my nephew, he would totally play this game, and buy it if it sold for less than $10.00, if it had a save feature that you could always turn back to should you die.)... Now i know this is going to get a negative reaction from a lot of gamers out there, but the way i see it... play it on Hard Mode, or dont play it at all. (When it comes to serious gamers like myself.)) --In conclusion, i want to say.. you guys have created a wonderful game. One that i play continuously on a regular basis. This game has kept me fit ( because i play it while i take my 3 mile walks) and it has created a TON of interest with everyone close to me. So, keep up the good work, and i look forward to future updates. Michael.dorrzapf (talk) 03:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Mike Dorrzapf (Vipflux) ---- : Try using this Thread:3055 your suggestions will be read better.A C P L (talk) 03:30, October 22, 2013 (UTC)acplwushere ---- : Hi! :: “1. I know the warrior is supposed to get hungry faster than other classes” : Nope. Here is the hunger algorithm, only the Rogue has a bonus, there’s no malus for the Warrior (well, at least considering hunger). :: “4. … the amount of wands that i have found is so minimal compared to tier 4 and 5 weapons” : I agree, there is too few wands (and rings), I think that it’s totally impossible to get the “All rings identified” and “All wands identified” badges. :: “5. … there should be a difficulty setting” : It already exists: According to Watabou, the creator of Pixel Dungeon, [http://pixeldungeon.tumblr.com/post/47615307077/overpowered-warriors-underpowered-rogues the class selection is the difficulty setting]. :: “5. … there should be … a save feature that does not delete upon death.” : According to the Berlin Interpretation, permadeath is a constitutive part of Roguelike games. Removing permadeath (or setting it as a simple option, like the Diablo II Hardcore mode) would transform Pixel Dungeon into a turn-based RPG (the super-genre of Roguelike). I don’t say that it would be a bad thing (I myself get amok during some games where I stupidly kill myself with plenty of good stuff) but, well, it would be another game… :: “you guys have created a wonderful game” : As far as I know, Watabou does not contribute to the current wiki and he may sometimes read it, but we are not even sure about that. ^^" : — Ethaniel (talk) 10:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Gonna change polls every month I'm going to change polls every month, since I've been doing it.A C P L (talk) 03:52, October 23, 2013 (UTC)acplwushere ---- : Cool, thanks! I must admit I’ve no idea at all for those pools… — Ethaniel (talk) 09:12, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- : I change them to relate to latest/biggest updates, but seeing as this month is dry im gonna just make something up Main page refresh Do the images change everytime you refresh page? If so I nominate the knuckleduster to be the perminate icon for weapons.A C P L (talk) 01:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- : Exactly, it changes at each refresh (if the previous one is older than 1 minute back). That random display prevents the edit war we had about what is the best icon for each link. — Ethaniel (talk) 16:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) APK edition Danielsan1 (talk) 11:15, March 21, 2014 (UTC)danielsan1 Its posible to edit the apk of pixel dungeon whit SDK or Eclipse ?? if some1 can please leave me a ideea how to edit ---- : Answered. ;) New Homepage There is a penguin with ice skates. A C P L (talk) 01:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- : Yeah, It's part of some vandalism that's been reported in the add images thread. We don't know how to get rid of it, but it might go away by it self after a few days (once the image is re-cached). --Mdsimmo (talk) 11:16, June 16, 2014 (UTC)